wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Swing My Baton/Gallery
Gallery File:ISwingMyBaton-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside CaptainFeatherswordPlayingUkulele.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ukulele File:ISwingMyBatonFeathersword.png|Feathersword SanFranciscoTrolleyCartitlecard.jpg|San Francisco Trolley Car File:SanFranciscoTrolleyCartitlecard2.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:ISwingMyBatonBigRedCar1.png|The Big Red Car File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBatonISwingMyBatontitlecard.jpg|I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton File:CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:JeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff holding a tray of food File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse.jpg|Murray sleeping and Jeff File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse2.jpg|Jeff suggesting to wake Murray up File:JeffWakingMurrayUp.jpg|Jeff waking Murray up File:MurrayWakingUpinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray waking up File:MurrayinISwingMyBaton.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, everyone."'' File:MurrayandJeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse3.jpg|''"I was busy making myself a little snack. I'm so hungry."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse4.jpg|''"Jeff, you're always hungry."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse5.jpg|Jeff beginning to eat File:WigglyKitchenSideDoor.jpg|Wiggly Kitchen Side Door File:CaptainFeatherswordinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Captain Feathersword arrives File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse6.jpg|Captain notices Jeff got a lot of food. File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse7.jpg|''"I'm just making myself a snack. Do you want some?"'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse8.jpg|''"No thanks, Jeff. I already ate myself."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse9.jpg|Jeff talking about the other Wiggles File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse10.jpg|Jeff calling the other Wiggles File:CaptainandGreginISwingMyBaton.jpg|Captain and Greg File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse12.jpg|Greg says he's great at playing guitar. File:GregPlayingRedMatonGuitarinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg playing red Maton guitar File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse13.jpg|Captain amazed at Greg's guitar playing File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse14.jpg|''"I thought you're doing magic."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse15.jpg|''"But I love playing guitar."'' File:CaptainandAnthonyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Captain and Anthony as a magician File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse16.jpg|Anthony puts magician hat down on the table. File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse17.jpg|Magic hat File:Breadroll.jpg|Bread roll File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse18.jpg|Captain amazed at Anthony's magic bread roll trick File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse19.jpg|Captain asks Anthony about Murray File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse20.jpg|Anthony suggests to follow him. File:MurraySleepinginJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray sleeping in Jeff's purple armchair File:AnthonyandMurrayinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Anthony showing Captain Murray sleeping File:MurrayWakingUpinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray waking up File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse22.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, everyone."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse23.jpg|Captain complains about the confusions. File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse24.jpg|Captain opening the door File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse25.jpg|Captain greeting Dorothy File:DorothyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Dorothy File:CaptainandDorothyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse26.jpg|Dorothy asking Captain about the problem File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse27.jpg|Captain explaining about the Wiggles File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse28.jpg|Dorothy realizes it File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse29.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Dorothy File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse30.jpg|''"I'm always hungry."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse31.jpg|''"Don't you mean always sleepy?"'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse32.jpg|Jeff explaining File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse33.jpg|Dorothy says this is very strange. File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse34.jpg|''"You might be right, Dorothy."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse35.jpg|Dorothy suggesting to call Dr. Lucy File:WigglyTelephoneinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Wiggly Telephone File:DorothyonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Dorothy calling Dr. Lucy on Wiggly Telephone File:JeffandDr.Lucy.jpg|Jeff and Dr. Lucy File:AnthonyandDr.Lucy.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Lucy File:MurrayandDr.Lucy.jpg|Murray and Dr. Lucy File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse37.jpg|Dorothy asks Dr. Lucy what the problem is. File:Dr.Lucy.jpg|Dr. Lucy File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse38.jpg|Dr. Lucy says it's the topsy turvy Artus. File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse39.jpg|''"Is it serious, Doctor?"'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse41.jpg|''"Thank you, Dr. Lucy. I'll show you out."'' File:DorothyandDr.Lucy.jpg|Dorothy and Dr. Lucy File:CaptainFeatherswordandDr.Lucy.jpg|Captain and Dr. Lucy File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse42.jpg|Murray sleeping File:JeffandAnthonyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff and Anthony acting strangely File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse43.jpg|Dorothy TopsyTurvy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles acting strangely File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse44.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:GregandJeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse45.jpg|Daytime File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse46.jpg|Nighttime File:JeffandDorothyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:JeffSleepingISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheAwakeWigglesinISwingMyBaton.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:GregandAnthonyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse47.jpg|''"Well, Captain, they seem to be better."'' File:ISwingMyBaton-Wigglehouse48.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy File:CaptainandDorothySwitchingPersonalities.jpg|Captain and Dorothy switching personalities File:TheWigglesinISwingMyBaton.jpg|The Wiggles confused NewYorkFirefighter-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "New York Firefighter" File:NewYorkFirefighter1.png|The FDNY Engine 202 File:NewYorkFirefighter2.png|Frank putting on his black boots File:ISwingMyBatonBigRedCar2.png File:NewYorkFirefighter3.png|Frank's black boots File:NewYorkFirefightertitlecard.jpg|New York Firefighter File:NewYorkFirefighter4.png|Frank putting on his fire resistant jacket File:NewYorkFirefighter5.png|Frank putting on his hard protective helmet File:NewYorkFirefighter6.png|Frank giving a thumbs up File:NewYorkFirefighter7.png|The Wiggles File:NewYorkFirefighter8.png|Dorothy, The Wiggly Dancers, Henry, and Captain File:NewYorkFirefighter9.png|The FDNY Engine 202 fire engine File:NewYorkFirefighter10.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:NewYorkFirefighter11.png File:NewYorkFirefighter12.png|Dorothy, Tamara, Ryan, and Larissa File:NewYorkFirefighter13.png|A fire pole File:NewYorkFirefighter14.png|Frank sliding down the pole File:NewYorkFirefighter15.png|Frank checking all the hoses File:NewYorkFirefighter16.png|The fire hoses File:NewYorkFirefighter17.png|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers File:NewYorkFirefighter18.png File:NewYorkFirefighter19.png File:NewYorkFirefighter20.png|Dorothy and the Wiggly Dancers File:NewYorkFirefighter21.png|Henry, Captain, and Wags File:NewYorkFirefighter22.png File:NewYorkFirefighter23.png File:NewYorkFirefighter24.png File:NewYorkFirefighter25.png File:NewYorkFirefighter26.png File:NewYorkFirefighter27.png File:NewYorkFirefighter28.png File:NewYorkFirefighter29.png File:NewYorkFirefighter30.png|Wags playing the tambourine File:NewYorkFirefighter31.png|The Wiggles in sleep motion File:NewYorkFirefighter32.png File:NewYorkFirefighter33.png File:NewYorkFirefighter34.png File:NewYorkFirefighter35.png File:NewYorkFirefighter36.png File:NewYorkFirefighter37.png File:NewYorkFirefighter38.png File:NewYorkFirefighter39.png File:NewYorkFirefighter40.png File:NewYorkFirefighter41.png File:NewYorkFirefighter42.png File:NewYorkFirefighter43.png File:NewYorkFirefighter44.png File:NewYorkFirefighter45.png|Dorothy playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:NewYorkFirefighter46.png|Henry and Captain File:NewYorkFirefighter47.png|Lucy, Henry, Captain, and Wags File:NewYorkFirefighter48.png File:NewYorkFirefighter49.png File:NewYorkFirefighter50.png|The families File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop2.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop3.png|Ryan and Caterina File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop4.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop5.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop6.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop7.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop8.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop9.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop10.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop11.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop12.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheHop13.png|Ryan and Caterina dancing the Hop File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits1.png|The end credits File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits2.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits3.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits4.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits5.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits6.png|Dorothy dancing the hop in the credits File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits7.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits8.png|"I love the hop." File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits9.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits10.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits11.png File:ISwingMyBatonendcredits12.png File:ISwingMyBatonendboard.png|The Wiggly Group in the endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005